The present invention relates to brewing coffee and in particular to a single serving brewing material holder.
Coffee is generally prepared in a coffee maker by measuring an amount of ground coffee into a coffee filter, closing a lid over the ground coffee, and providing a stream of hot water through the loosely packed ground coffee. Unfortunately, water passes freely through the loosely packed ground coffee and does not obtain the full flavor which might otherwise be obtained.
One particular type of single serve beverage brewers designed to accommodate the cup-shaped beverage filter cartridge is manufactured and sold by Keurig Inc. of Wakefield, Mass. The machine has a brewing chamber dimensioned to receive cup-shaped cartridges such as those sold under the trademark K-Cup. These cartridges are configured in the form of a container having a cone-shaped permeable filter packet containing a dry beverage medium such as ground coffee, which is disposed in the interior of the container. The machine also has upper and lower puncture needles. In operation, the upper needle punctures the top cover of the cartridge and injects pressurized water through the opening onto the beverage medium while the lower needle punctures the bottom of the cartridge to create an outlet for outflow of the brewed beverage through the lower needle. Additional detailed descriptions of this type of machine and cartridge are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,325,765, 5,840,189 and 6,606,938, which are incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/777,831 filed Jul. 13, 2007 for “Pod Adapter System for Single Service Beverage Brewers” by the present applicant overcomes this problem using pre-packaged coffee in closed filter paper commonly called a pod, and inserting the closed pod into a pod holder including a tamping spring and bottom tamper for tamping the pod between the bottom tamper and a coffee holder lid. While the pod adapter of the '831 application works well for coffee pods, it does not always hold the pod (or packer) firmly against the cover of the pad adapter and in some instances a needle for injecting water into the pod fails to puncture the pod.